powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episodes of Power Rangers EDF
Case File 1: They Came From Raiden's Basement: ''The mischievous Wind Prince Fuden plots to steal the mysterious Star Orb from G.U.A.R.D and conquer the Earth. As a result, Rick Blaster commissions the Power Rangers EDF. ''Case File 2: Defenders, Unite!: ''As Calvin and Ayumi encounter Fuden, they must put their differences aside and defeat his monster, the Obliterator. ''Case File 3: Sibling Rivalry: ''The Rangers and Fuden set up for a final showdown. Who will get the Star Orb? The Rangers and GUARD? Or Fuden and his Torax Fighters? ''Case File 4: Virus Found : When Ryan's newest AI creation takes over his body in the middle of a fight, the rangers have to figure out how to stop it from defeating them. Case File 5: Bad For Business : ''Ryan's business rival Theo Bennington is approached by U.L.S.A.R, and sets himself to get info from the mysterious Dr. Finn ''Case File 6: An Old Wound '': James, a friend of Ryan's, is brought in to help the rangers in finding the Star Orb and U.L.S.A.R. But Will has an old wound with him... ''Case File 7: Reactor Rage : ''U.L.S.A.R bonds with one of Theo's business partners. Can the rangers defeat U.L.S.A.R at his most dangerous? ''Case File 8: December 1, 1974 : ''Calvin visits his commanding officer, and helps him out. But his grandson is doing suspicious things... ''Case File 9: Twins Of Doom : ''As the Rangers address a terrorist cell, they encounter something beyond them. The Zero Institute and its leader Captain Scowl, and his duo of super soldiers... ''Case File 10: Morning Dew : ''Scowl sends out a new Reactor Warrior, and his actions cause a breach at the Pier. It's up to Ayumi to save citizens now! ''Case File 11: The Incredible Fury : Will is kidnapped by Orb Man, leading him to the Zero Institute. Will he be able escape? Case File 12: Silver Thief : Ryan and the team visit his friend Keichiro Yamada. But the reason they do is less than optimal. He called, because Scowl stole his super suit... Case File 13: Splitting The Atom, Part 1 : ''After Julian becomes the Silver Ranger, the team has to face the Twins and Scowl at their most powerful. ''Case File 14: Splitting The Atom, Part 2 : '' After Scowl learns of the Twins betrayal of him, he gains the Atom Metamorpher, brainwashes Lara, and readies to force the Earth through Sub-Atomic Sub Space. In the Earth's most dire moments yet, can the Rangers save Earth before it's too late? ''Case File 15: Aoi's Choice: ''GUARD agent Aoi Sybil has been caught as a SNAKE agent! Is there more to this than we initially thought? ''Case File 16: Trust Nobody... : ''Rick...dies.... ''Case File 17: Astral Projection: ''The Purple Ranger is here. It's a race to get him and his powers. Who will win? Ryan? Calvin and Ayumi? Scowl II? U.L.S.A.R? Fuden? G.U.A.R.D? ''Case File 18: SNAKE Strikes! Part 1: ''As G.U.A.R.D continues to chase Andy, Calvin, and Ayumi, their actions seem to not reflect that of a Defense Agency. And now Ryan is suspicious... ''Case File 19: SNAKE Strikes! Part 2: ''The rangers gear up for one last battle with Madame Medusa. What is the fate of the Star Orb? ''Case File 20: Secret Of The Star Orb : '' Now with the Star Orb in hand, the rangers have to decide what to do next. ''Case File 21: It's All An Illusion!: ''Before Raiden takes the Star Orb back to Xemon, the rangers are attacked by Phantar! But a mysterious magician arrives to help the team... ''Case File 22: Deja Vu... : Volcanius attacks! But Aaron stops him! Volcanius Attacks! But Aaron stops him! Volcanius attacks! But Aaron stops him! Wait a minute... Case File 23: A Winning Proposition: ''U.L.S.A.R lures Fuden into a pact of evil! The two also recruit the powerful Sakura, The Sorceress into their evil, who has a burning anger against Raiden... ''Case File 24: The Sentinel: ''U.LS.A.R, Fuden, and Sakura's super warrior is complete. His name: The Sentinel. Will the rangers be able to defeat him before he wreaks havoc on Earth? ''Case File 25: A Trap Is Set... '': Agent Orange is active once again, but its unclear why. He incours the wrath of Diego, Heir to the Olympian Empire. ''Case File 26: Lasering A Star : Ryan and Calvin have a falling out after the Rangers become feared by the public. When Calvin and Eddie make their escape, the Gold Ranger appears. And he's no weakling Case File 27: A Scowl On Our Faces : Half of the rangers are wanted fugitives. Ryan is all alone in the fight stateside. But Calvin, Eddie, the Sentinel, and Diego are having a final face off with Scowl... Case File 28: A Familial Raider In The King's Court, Part 1: ''When Diego returns for his coronation, he finds a challenger to throne, one that threatens the two tribes into potential war. ''Case File 29: A Familial Raider In The King's Court, Part 2: ''As Diego, his servants, and the rangers gear up to fight off Bartolemeau, Calvin and Diego gain new powerups. ''Case File 30: The Homecoming Dance : Ryan finally finds the mysterious Astro Man. It's Andy Finn. He enlists him as the Purple Ranger in order to defeat the criminal threat. Case File 31: The Homecoming King : Andy, being stuborn, goes against Ryan's command. Ryan promptly takes away Andy's morpher. Now he has to stop the crime syndicate befor it's too late. Case File 32: A Woman Scorned '': Sakura returns, and she has vengence in her sights. This forces Fuden and the rangers to team up and stop her. ''Case File 33: Sakura's Blossom : Having defeated Ryan, James, Aaron, and Will, Sakura is almost at her goal. All that's left in her way is a pesky high school sophmore... Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Lists Category:Kamenrider2011